hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pavel Rasek
|title=Fra |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family= |daemon= |settledform=a frog |world=Lyra's world |occupation=*Priest *Alethiometrist |loyalty= }} Fra Pavel Rasek was an alethiometrist for the Consistorial Court of Discipline of the Magisterium. Consulting his alethiometer for Marisa Coulter, he discovered that Lyra Silvertongue was the girl from the witches' prophecy. His dæmon settled as a frog. Biography Torturing of a witch Pavel attended a meeting on a ship soon after Lyra followed Lord Asriel into the world of Cittàgazze. The meeting was for members of the CCD and Pavel sat on a table to the side, reading the alethiometer. He continued to work on the alethiometer, asking what the witches' prophecy concerning Lyra was, whilst most of the party moved to torture a witch hoping that she could reveal the answer. Pavel didn't go and see the torture as it would have made him feel sick. The trial Not too long after, Pavel appeared in front of the twelve members of the Court at the College of St Jerome. He told them his findings from his readings of the alethiometer. Pavel had looked into what Lyra was doing and told the court that she was with a boy, William Parry, who had the subtle knife and could open windows between the worlds. He told them that Lyra was in the hands of Marisa in the Himalayas and that the Society of the Work of the Holy Spirit, another branch of the Magisterium, knew more about her than he did. Pavel told the court that he had found out the name the witches called Lyra: Eve. Pavel was told to continue his research on Lyra and pinpoint exactly where she was before leaving the room. After the CCD and the Society of the Work of the Holy Spiritjoined forces, the alethiometrist who worked for the other branch was able to pinpoint Lyra's location, being a quicker reader than Pavel. Personality and traits Pavel was extremely nervous and found it hard to speak to the Court and his dæmon fell to the ground when Hugh MacPhail was snapped at him. Pavel was fearful to share the information he had learnt through the alethiometer to the Court when it concerned Lyra, especially when he told about Lyra being Eve. Abilities and skills Alethiometrist: Pavel was a skilled alethiometrist but was not very fast at his work with the reader from the Society of the Work of the Holy Spirit being much more skilled and swifter. Behind the scenes *In the film The Golden Compass, Pavel is played by . Despite not appearing in the book Northern Lights, Pavel has a central role in the film as an antagonist. At the beginning of the film, he poisons Lord Asriel's Tokay. *In the TV series, Pavel is played by Frank Bourke. *In the 2003 stage production at the National Theatre His Dark Materials, Pavel is played by . Appearances *''The Golden Compass (film)'' *''The Golden Compass (video game)'' *''The Subtle Knife'' *''The Amber Spyglass'' *''His Dark Materials (TV series)'', Series 1 References it:Pavel Rasek pt-br:Pavel Rasek fr:Pavel Rasek ru:Брат Павел Category:Alethiometrists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Clergy Category:English individuals